


Another Horrible Encounter

by ivycross



Series: A Series of Horrible (Maybe Not So Horrible) Encounters [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another lovely day, until Steve runs into Danny in the parking lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Horrible Encounter

Stepping out of his apartment, Steve takes a deep breath and locks his door. It's almost eight and the day is already showing all the signs of beings a hot one. He smiles enjoying the way the humid air touches his skin.

Overall he feels good. He, Chin, and Kono have just wrapped up a long case finally putting a human trafficker behind bars and Cat called the night before letting him know that she was going to be in town. It had been a long time since he had seen her and he's looking forward to it.

He trots down the steps of his building toward the parking lot when he sees his neighbor Danny by his truck. Steve frowns, his mood darkening. He’s still pissed over how that guy had treated Cecilia and has done everything he can to avoid him.

He watches Danny as he’s bent over the hood of his truck. It looks as though he’s writing on a piece of paper. At least, Steve hopes for his sake it’s paper. If there is one scratch in the paint there will be trouble. Steve starts toward him, fists balled at his side.

“Danno, we're going to be late.”

The high pitched little voice startles Steve and he stops to see where it came from. He hadn't noticed the small child also standing by his truck, wearing a school uniform and backpack, her tiny arms crossed over her little chest.

“We won't be late, Monkey. Danno promises,” Danny says. He seems to have finished up whatever he was doing and is tucking a slip of paper under the windshield wiper of the truck.

Continuing forward, Steve rethinks things. He had planned on cursing the guy a blue streak, but with the child there, Danny's daughter Steve assumes, he would need to use diplomacy. He could do that. He clears his throat. “ Can I help you, Danny?”

There’s a tug of joy in Steve's chest as Danny jumps turning to glare at him. Danny opens his mouth, but his blue eyes cut to the girl and he closes it quickly before taking a deep breath and trying again. “Hi,” he says in a tight clipped voice. “And yes, you can help me.” He plucks the note out from under the wiper and flourishes it in Steve's direction. “You can stop parking your truck in my spot.”

Steve blinks at the paper as it’s waved about. “What?” He asked his face contorting with confusion.

“My spot,” Danny says pointing to the ground. “You do know that all the spaces in front of the building are numbered right?”

“Yeah... So?”

Danny gapes. “So... Last night when I came home, I once again found your trunk in my numbered spot.”

Steve smiles. The guy is actually pissed that Steve parked in his spot. Never mind that there were and always are a number of empty places in the lot. No, this guy is mad that Steve took his.

He grins, chuckling softly. Danny, however, does not appear to be amused. His nose wrinkles under his narrowed eyes. He'll start yelling any minute. Steve waits, smile still one his face, ready to roll his eyes and tell him to go soak his head.

“Danno. We need to go now.” The child once again startles Steve. He completely forgot she was even there. Danny must have as well and he looks completely abashed. He crouches down in front of her and before Steve’s eyes does a complete one-eighty.

“Okay, Monkey. Daddy's sorry. I'll make sure you don't get in any trouble with your teacher, OK?” Danny beams openly at the little girl and Steve just stares. There’s just so much love and affection that smile. It leaves Steve almost in awe.

“Is that your daughter?” Steve asks. He doesn't know why he asks. He really doesn’t care to know, but at the same time, he really does.

Danny glares up at him, the look on his face screaming ‘fuck off’, but the girl looks at Steve, bright smile one her little face. “Yeah,” she says. “I'm Grace. Are you one of Danno's neighbors?”

“Danno?” Steve asks his eyebrows raised. He peers at Danny for clarification.

Danny stands, grimacing as he does, and points at himself. “She means me.”

“Oh.” Steve grins. “Dan-no,” he says testing out the word. He likes it. It rolls off the tongue and the way Danny’s glaring at him makes it all the better. Steve smirks at Danny before quickly turning his attention back to Grace. He squats down and holds out a hand to her. “Hi Grace,” he says smiling. “I am one of Danno's neighbors. I'm Steve and I live right above your daddy.”

Grace takes his hand and squeals. A true squeal too. It makes Steve wince uncontrollably as it pierces his ears. “You have the spider! Can see it? Uh? Uh? Can I?” She lets go of Steve's hand and is hopping around. He can’t tell if she’s asking him or Danny as her gaze flickers back and forth between them. Steve stands, enjoying the pained look on his neighbor face. 

“Not right now, Monkey,” Danny says casting an evil glance at Steve. “We're going to be late, remember?”

Grace stops moving, her face downcast. “Oh yeah.”

Steve doesn’t know why, but seeing that little face so sad upsets him. It's heartbreaking and he thinks how he can make it stop. He leans over quickly. “Hey! Maybe you and your daddy can come by later and I'll let you hold her. How does that sound?”

“Really?” The bright little smile is back and Steve can’t stop the grin spreading over his face. Is this what having kids is like? Maybe he needs to rethink the whole having a family thing.

“Wow,” Danny says with forced enthusiasm. “Isn't that nice? We’ll have to take you up on that offer there, buddy.” The look on his face tells Steve that he will never take him up on that offer and may, in fact, ring his neck. “Hey, Gracie. Why don't you wait for me in the car? I need to finish talking to Steve, OK?”

“K.” Grace bounces off toward the white Camero waving as she goes. “Bye Steve. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Steve calls after her, smiling and waving a hand. He drops both the smile and hand when he sees the look on Danny’s face. “What?”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Me? Nothing. She seemed interested and I wanted to be nice. You don't have to bring her over if you don't want to.”

“That's good, cause I don't want to. I don't want my little girl anywhere near that thing!”

There he goes again, insulting his spider like she’s actually done something to him. “Cecilia is not a thing,” Steve hisses. “She is a pink toed tarantula and once again; she's harmless.”

Danny waves a hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I don't care about you or that beast you got locked up in that apartment or the weird little thing you have for her. Just keep her away from me, my home and my child. Got it?” He emphasizes his word by jabbing his finger at Steve.

Now Steve is truly pissed off. How dare Danny stand there and insinuated he has a thing with Cecilia? How sick could one person be?  Steve can feel the blood pounding in his ears and once again he balls up his fists. “Get that finger out of my face.” He slaps Danny’s hand away and curls his lip back.

That should have sent him running. To Steve’s surprise and displeasure, Danny simply leans closer, his own teeth bared. “Hey, buddy. If my daughter wasn't sitting right over there, it wouldn't be my finger. It'd be my fist.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s heart is pounding in his chest and he takes a fighting stance. “Well, if she wasn't here, I'd tear you a new one,” Steve growls.

Danny's eye go wide as a grin spread over his face. “You'd try maybe. Now, excuse me,” Danny says slapping Steve’s chest with the back of his hand before taking a step back. “I need to take my daughter to school and go about my day like a sane person. All I want from you is for you to fuck off and keep your ugly truck out of my parking spot.” He wads up the piece of paper he's been holding and tosses it at Steve before turning on his heel.

Steve glares at the back Danny’s head and snorts. Really, who does that guy think he’s dealing with and what is with his clothes? Once again, Danny is wearing a button up shirt, this time, paired with a tie ─ Who wears a tie in Hawai'i? ─ and slacks so tight they hug his ass. Not that Steve is looking at his ass.

Oh, fuck. 

Horror creeps over him as Steve realizes that he is, in fact, checking out his neighbor's ass. He does a whole body shiver, gagging a bit before moving into his truck. God, how hard up is he if he’s checking out that mouthy little asshole?

Several nights ago, he had gone out with Chin and Kono to the bar but had chosen to go home alone. Maybe he should have picked someone up, instead? Anyone would be better than Mr-uptight-napoleon-complex.

Steve gets in his truck and gives another little shiver as he starts it up. At least, Cath would be coming over later in the week. A night or two of her company will do him a world of good. He pulls his truck out of the lot and heads towards the Palace. With luck, there will be a new case to work on and he can forget about having yet another horrible encounter with his neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used for this was _"you fucking took the parking spot i was gonna get."_ Not exactly the same but I thought it worked. 
> 
> So wow, thanks guys for the comments and requests for more of this AU. I have some ideas planned and will post as I get them typed up. Thanks a bunch. Also I'm on [Tumblr](ivycross.tumblr.com) If you wanna stopping and hi or whatever


End file.
